womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Oriana Fallaci
Oriana Fallaci ( Florence , June 29 1929 - there, September 15 2006 ) was an Italian resistance fighter , journalist , publicist and writer . As a teenager she helped her father in resistance work as partisan against the Germans who from mid 1943 to occupy Italy Benito Mussolini to keep in the saddle. During her long and successful journalistic career she interviewed sharp, straightforward way, several prominent people including more Dalai Lama Tenzin Gyatso , Henry Kissinger , the Shah of Iran , Ayatollah Khomeini , Willy Brandt ,Zulfikar Ali Bhutto , Walter Cronkite , Muammar al-Qadhafi , Federico Fellini , Sammy Davis Jr. , Nguyen Cao Ky , Yasir Arafat , Indira Gandhi , Alexandros Panagoulis , Archbishop Makarios III , Golda Meir , Nguyễn Van Thieu , Haile Selassie , Sean Connery and Lech Wałęsa . She gained fame later with a series of critical books on Islam which she wrote after her retirement, which she did not mince their words. In her work The Force of Reason and The Rage and the Pride she described the threats to Western culture which, in its start from the Islamism and the gradual introduction of religious law ( Sharia ). She saw Islamism as a form of fascism and thereby used the term Islamofascism . Her books have been published in Italy by publishers who are related to the Lega Nord , an Italian right-wing party. In her final years as was the atheist and left reputable Fallaci on very friendly terms with Cardinal Joseph Ratzinger , the future Pope Benedict XVI. Fallaci admired his book "Wenn Europe sichselbst Hasst ...". Fallaci's works have been translated into 21 languages including English, Spanish, French, Dutch, German, Greek, Swedish, Polish, Croatian and Slovenian. Fallaci was a lifelong heavy smoker. She died at age 77 of cancer . Work [ edit ] *1956 - I sette peccati di Hollywood *1961 - Il sesso inutile *1962 - Penelope alla guerra vert. Penelope goes to war *1963 - Gli Antipatici *1965 - Se il sole muore vert. When the sun dies *1969 - Niente e così sia . vert Nothing, and so be it , documented the Vietnam War *1970 - Quel giorno sulla luna *1974 - Intervista con la storia vert. Interview with history *1975 - Lettera a un bambino mai nato vert. Letter to a child never born *1979 - Un uomo vert. A man , a biography of the Greek resistance fighter Alexandros Panagoulis *1990 - Insciallah novel vert. in NL: Insjallah Ed. Bert Bakker 1990, 652 p., ISBN 90-351-1042-0 about the ' civil war 'in Lebanon . *2001 - La rabbia e l'Orgoglio vert. anger and pride (polemical article against Islamic terrorism nalv 11 sept.2001) *2004 - La forza della ragione vert. , the power of reason , her most famous work, Ed. Bert Bakker 2004.2005 ISBN 90-351-2753-6 (Polemic against Islamism ) *2004 - Oriana Fallaci intervista Oriana Fallaci *2005 - Oriana Fallaci intervista se stessa - L'Apocalisse Category:1929 births